Mommy's 'lil Girls
by 11forensic11
Summary: What happenes when A starts threatening all of their mothers? Worse... What happens when one ends up in the hospital? What will our favorite Liars do? I OWN NOTHING OF PLL!


All was calm on the bright autumn day, almost as if the heavens were willing it to be so. Nationally, weather had been mild in the past week, unpredictable by most. But not in Rosewood. The freak snow storm passed right over them, and the leaves turned beautiful shades of orange and yellow in the midst of the oncoming winter. Everything was picture perfect. People sat drinking tea on their front porches while watching their lawn boys mow. The men sat with their legs crossed doing the Sunday crossword puzzle from the newspaper, while the woman read the newest mystery by Agatha Christie. Everything was perfect. Almost.

When is she coming home? Hanna thought desperately peeking out the front blinds every three seconds looking for her mother's black car to pull up in the driveway.

"What time is it again Spence?" Hanna asks, again, turning back to Spencer's annoyed face. She had a pencil penned up in her hair, and it was pinned up in a messy bun. Spencer had her clothes baggy, and had one of Toby's old T-Shirts on… again. Hanna stifled a cringe; people could only suffer a major fashion brake down for so long.

"Thirty seconds since the last time you asked. Hanna, she'll be here when she gets here. A won't hold true to the last promise. Trust me." Spencer said while turning back to her homework calmly. Although, she wasn't calm. Spencer was freaking out, doing everything thing she could to look put together and strong for Hanna's sake. She knew from experience A meant what she says. She tried to hurt Toby, and almost killed Emily. No one was safe if A threatened them. No one.

"And where the hell are Aria and Emily? We called an emergency A meeting almost—"

"Two minutes ago?" Spencer ended her sentence before she could over exaggerate the time in between the two texts; A to Hanna, then Hanna to Aria and Emily. Spencer- luckily- was spending the night at Hanna's house to escape the wrath of Melissa and her parents.

Hanna shot Spencer a dirty look. It wasn't like it was her who just received the text. Spencer hated her mom! She wouldn't care if she was gone, okay… maybe she would but that's beside the point. Hanna looked down at her blank phone and touched the screen so it lit up again. Hanna read the text again,

"_Hannakins! How are you doing this fine day? Well, I must tell you. I'm a little upset with you and your friends. Telling Caleb and now Mona? Is it one big tell all? You know that's not how I work. Guess mommy's gonna agree with me huh? Remember that silly little rhyme… 'Step on a crack, break your mothers back'? Watch out for her… cracks are everywhere._

_~A"_

Hanna sucked in another breath. Her mother was careful… right? Nothing would happen. Hanna, out of habit of course, looked out the front window again. Nada.

Spencer looked up from her calculus homework, "Hanna! They'll be here soon. Calm the hell down." And as quickly as she said that Hanna whirled on her.

"DON' T you DARE tell me to calm down! It's my mother," she said pointing a finger at her chest, "That's being threatened. If A holds true to her promise I'll have to live with KATE! So just… Don't okay?"

Spencer looked down at her homework. Nothing seemed to make sense… the numbers were floating up off the page and her eyes were drooping due to lack of sleep. She decided it was time to turn in on the homework.

"Look Hanna, I know. I know you're scared but it's been like… 5 minutes and A can't get to you mom that fast. Just… take a breath."

Hanna smacked her face in her hands, "I'm breathing! Nothings working!" Hanna was about to cry. Mona… Caleb… now her mother? Could she keep no one safe from A?

The front door opened, "Hanna! I bought take-out!" Mrs. Marin shouted up the stairs not bothering to look across the hall into the living room. Hanna's head snapped up and looked at her mother. Two legs, walking, talking, breathing… and definitely alive.

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hey… so I really don't know where I'm going with this! I just love writing and right now I had this sudden urge to write. So… here it is! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll explain more in detail with the next two chapters. So… yeah. Have a great day **_


End file.
